Future Shock
by Armor King
Summary: This here's a rather light-hearted ReiUsa ficcy. Read and enjoy. By the way, I think it's pretty funny too.


Author's Notes: Okay, Here goes. Another Rei/Usagi ficcy ^_^ This is gonna be a short one and ChibiUsa's gonna be in it. She's come to the past because something's wrong in the future, though, she... Wait! I'm spoiling the story, aren't I? Anyway, Here's 'Future Shock'...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~----------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, I think we should all know that by now, eh? Well, If I did own it, Rei and Usagi would be the main pairing and there would be no need for Mamo-baka! ^_^  
  
Pairings: Rei/Usagi(I'm focusing on just one this time).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~----------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Hikawa Jinja~  
  
The senshi are gathered at the shrine for a meeting. Usagi, of course, isn't paying any attention to what the senshi are discussing. Then again, Since there hasn't been any youma appearances in about three months, there really isn't any need to. There is the matter of Mamoru, though, as he's been distancing himself from Usagi again... could be the reason for Usagi being so absent-minded, moreso than usual.  
  
Suddenly, The senshi's laughter catches Usagi's ears. She blinks her eyes several times, "What's so funny?" she asks.  
  
After a couple moments, Rei calms her laughing enough to speak, "If you'd been listening, you'd know." she says.  
  
"Ah, Come on Reeiii." Usagi responds, making large puppydog eyes, "Pleeaassse? What is it?"  
  
"Nope." Rei says, folding her arms and turning her nose up, "You shoulda been listenin', odango-atama!"  
  
Usagi pushes out her lower lip and her eyes begin to water. Then, Just as she's about to respond with a comment of her own, something falls from above and lands on her, knocking her facefirst onto the tea-table. A young pinkhaired girl sits up and blinks her dark pink eyes.  
  
"Ch-ChibiUsa?" questions Minako.  
  
"WHAT!!?" Usagi shouts, jerking up and depositing the young girl on the floor.  
  
"Oof!"  
  
Usagi turns around to see her future daughter, "What're 'you' doing here?" she asks.  
  
"Mama told me to come here." ChibiUsa replies, "She said I'd be safer here." she looks down at the floor.  
  
"Safer?" asks Rei, "Is something wrong in Crystal Tokyo?"  
  
"... yeah." ChibiUsa says, "But, I can't tell you what. Pluto told me not to."  
  
Ami notices the time, around 7:30, "It's beginning to get late." she says, "I believe I should get home." she pushes herself to her feet.  
  
"I think I'll go too." says Makoto, as she also stands up.  
  
"Me too!" Minako says, chirping almost like Usagi. She, too, gets up to her feet.  
  
As the three say their 'goodbyes-til-tomorrow', they each exit the shrine. Leaving only Rei, Usagi, and ChibiUsa there. "Shouldn't you head home as well?" Rei asks Usagi.  
  
Usagi nods, then turns to ChibiUsa, "What about you?" she asks.  
  
"Um, I'd like to stay here at the shrine." ChibiUsa responds, "Besides, I doubt being able to fool your parents again, mama." she then looks toward Rei.  
  
"... it's alright." the miko says, "I'd be thankful for the company. Since Grandpa and Yuuchiro are outta town."  
  
"Then?" Usagi says, expectantly, "Can I stay over tonight, too?" "Pleeeaaasse, Rei-chan?" those same puppydog-eyes again.  
  
"... Oh." Rei sighs, then thinks a minute, "Rei-'chan', is it?" she questions, then says, "Okay, Call your parents and make sure it's alright with them, though."  
  
"Yaay!" Usagi squeals, causing Rei and ChibiUsa to cringe, "Thanks, Rei-chan! I'll go call."  
  
Rei smiles a little as the blonde odangoed girl runs off down the hall. ChibiUsa doesn't smile though as she says to herself, 'This won't make my job any easier.'  
  
...  
  
Everyone is sleeping, Rei in her own room and ChibiUsa and Usagi in the guest room.  
  
~Guest Room~  
  
'Now's my chance!' ChibiUsa thinks, as she gets up off her borrowed futon. She looks over to see her future mother's still sleeping.  
  
ChibiUsa walks to the door, then stops when she hears Usagi snore. The pinkhaired girl turns to make sure her mother is still asleep. Luckily for her, she is. 'Phew.' she thinks to herself and then quietly exits the room, then makes her way down the hall toward Rei's bedroom. Once at the miko's bedroom, ChibiUsa cracks the door open to make sure Rei's asleep. She sees the ravenhaired miko sleeping peacefully on her futon.  
  
ChibiUsa enters the room and begins slowly scouring it to find something. Soon, She finds what she's looking for and picks up a small red-covered book, 'Aha! Found it!' she thinks 'Rei's diary! This is what I need!' holding up the book triumphantly.  
  
Flashback...  
  
"But, How will I convince them if I don't tell them?" ChibiUsa asks, "Even if I 'did' tell them, I doubt they'd listen to me."  
  
"Um..." responds Neo-Queen Serenity, unsure how to answer, "I don't--"  
  
"My diary." Mars' voice says, gaining the two's attention, "Everything you need to prove it to them... is in my diary. August 17th..."  
  
ChibiUsa nods, "I'll try..."  
  
End Flashback...  
  
'No! I'll succeed!' ChibiUsa mentally states.  
  
She opens the book and begins scanning through the pages. Not reading most of it, afterall Rei's secrets are her own... except for one important one, that is.  
  
Just then, The young pinkhaired girl hears Rei starting to wake and quickly, as well as quietly, exits the room. ChibiUsa finds a private place to read the diary and continues to look through the pages, then she reaches her target... August 17th, 1997! ChibiUsa begins to read the words written on that page, her eyes scan over the page...  
  
*Dear Diary... Hello again.  
  
... I've protected her, shielded her, been a friend to her, and comforted her when she was down. Afterall, She's the princess and that's my job as her senshi...  
  
But today, I... I discovered something that, that scares me so very much. For awhile now, I've questioned my feelings for her. I never thought that I would... Nevermind! It doesn't mean anything! I couldn't be, I could never tell her, no way!  
  
But I......*  
  
The words trail off there. 'Don't tell me! She--' ChibiUsa starts to think, then notices down in the corner of the page, in marks written so lightly they barely show up at all...  
  
...  
  
~Hikawa Jinja/Guest Room~  
  
The next morning...  
  
Usagi wakes up to the scent of food tickling her nose and yawns sleepily. She sniffs the air twice, 'Mmmm.' she thinks, gaining a smile across her lips 'Something smells good!' so, she decides to get up and find out what it is.  
  
Just before the odangoed blonde reaches the door, though, she spots a small book on the stand near the door. The book is laying open and Usagi decides to see what's in it. She walks over to the stand and picks up the book, her eyes scan over a few words and she realizes that it's Rei's diary.  
  
'I shouldn't read this!' she mentally scolds herself.  
  
Usagi starts to lay the book back down, however, something in her tells her to read more. She then notices the lower corner of the page it was opened to and, before she can stop herself, reads the faint writing...  
  
*I love her, that's obvious. But, I have to ask... is this what being 'in' love is like?...*  
  
"Usagi?" Rei's voice catches the odangoed girl's attention and she fumbles the book onto the floor.  
  
"Usagi." Rei says, from outside the room, "What was that?"  
  
"Oh! Um..." Usagi responds, nervously, "N-nothing!" she drops down and picks up the diary, then hides it under her pajama-top, just as the ravenhaired miko enters the room, "What's up, Rei?" asks Usagi, putting on her best 'innocent bunny' face... which is VERY good.  
  
"I, uh, just came to see if ya wanted some breakfast--" Usagi nearly knocks her down, running out the door. "Well," Rei says, using her left hand to brush some hair behind her left ear, "I guess that's a 'yes'." she smiles and giggles slightly, before following after her odangoed friend.  
  
...  
  
~Outside/Shrine Steps~  
  
"Wait guys." Setsuna says, causing the other senshi to stop.  
  
"What's up, Setsuna?" asks Makoto.  
  
"Yeah, What is it, Sets-chan?" Minako adds, causing Ami and Makoto to look at her a bit puzzled. The blonde blushes slightly, as does Setsuna... though Setsuna's is well-hidden.  
  
"I just... think we should wait a few minutes, that's all." Setsuna explains, "Don't ask me to tell you why."  
  
"Alright." Ami responds, "But, I am a bit confused now."  
  
~Inside~  
  
As the three eat, Usagi stops and says, "Y'know, ChibiUsa, you haven't been as big a 'brat' as usual." she cocks an eyebrow at the young pinkhaired girl.  
  
"Um, Rei-san?" ChibiUsa says, ignoring her mother, "Did you hear something?  
  
"... no, I don't think so." Rei responds. Then, Both girls giggle.  
  
Usagi's blue eyes start to water, "Why're you both so MEAN!" she says, "Waaaaahhhhh!!" the odango-atama starts bawling like a small child.  
  
Rei stops laughing and looks over to the girl, "Oh, Calm down Usagi-chan." she says, causing Usagi to stop crying and Rei nearly turns blue as she quickly tries to cover up what she let slip, "Uh, I mean... um, odango-atama!" ChibiUsa smiles to herself, as she sips her tea.  
  
"What did you call me?" Usagi asks, leaning toward Rei, wearing her cutest puppydog-eyed face. She blinks her blue eyes several times and Rei blushes slightly.  
  
"Umm... odango-atama?" offers Rei.  
  
"Nope!" Usagi responds, smiling and shaking her head from side to side, "I heard! You called me 'Usagi-chan', didn't you?" the odangoed blonde simply glows, smiling largely.  
  
"I-I didn't, re-really!" Rei states, her words breaking, almost about to turn blue-faced again, "Wh-why would I call you 'that'?"  
  
"How long are you gonna keep up that kinda attitude?"  
  
"Wh-what d'you mean, Usagi?" asks Rei, nervously.  
  
"Come on. I know you love me, Rei-chan!" Usagi states, smiling, "I just... I just wanna hear *you* say it."  
  
"I..." Rei tries, her cheeks blush a bright red and her words seem to escape her. She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes, and swallows a lump in her throat. She then opens her eyes to look at the blonde odangohaired girl again, "I..." she then smiles, still blushing, "I love you, Usagi-chan."  
  
Usagi smiles broadly, "I love you too, Rei-chan!" she states, glomping the miko and hugging her tightly.  
  
"There's just one thing I wanna know." Rei says, managing to pry Usagi's grip open enough to breath, "How'd you know?"  
  
Usagi releases the girl with one arm and reaches down, pulling up a small red-covered book and laying it on the table, "This." she says, still smiling.  
  
Rei's violet eyes widen, "M-my... MY DIARY!!!?" she shouts, "What're you doin' with my diary?!"  
  
"I found it." Usagi responds, now wearing a mock pout, "It was in the guestroom this mornin'. I didn't take it!"  
  
Rei's eyes then shift over to the only other 'odango-atama' in the room, "ChibiUsa?" she questions, sternly.  
  
ChibiUsa bits her bottom lip, "um... Sorry, Rei-san..." she says, "But, You told me to."  
  
"I what?" Rei asks, "Okay, Spill it! What's going on?" she places her hands on her hips, awaiting an answer.  
  
"Well... The truth is." ChibiUsa responds, "We're destroying Crystal Tokyo with this very conversation."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's okay." ChibiUsa says, "It's what mama and Rei-mama wanted." she then starts her explanation, "A new enemy attacked Crystal Tokyo, It was horrible! There was nothing anyone could do. You see, Mama and Rei-mama had fallen in love during mama's reign as queen. They figured that it had something to do with that, why Crystal Tokyo was being destroyed and they wanted to prevent all of it." "They felt if I could convince both of you, how you felt about one another 'before' Crystal Tokyo... then, it might prevent it." she continues. "That's why they sent me back." she explains, "And, because they didn't know what'd happen to me... In fact, all that's left to erase that future is... a kiss, on the lips of course." she wags her right index finger at the two and smiles.  
  
Rei and Usagi look at one another, "A... kiss?" Rei asks, blushing an even deeper red than earlier. She lowers her gaze to the floor, "But, I've never, ah, kissed anyone in that way before..." she says, "'specially with... another girl..." she then thinks to herself, twidling her fingers, 'um, How do I do this... oh, I've thought about it before, but...'  
  
"Rei?" Usagi asks, leaning closer to the other girl.  
  
"Usagi, I--" Rei starts, as she raises her head. However, Usagi's head is a little close and she's cut off as her lips meet the odangoed blonde's. After a few moments, Both girls' eyes slowly close as they press their lips against one another's gently.  
  
~Crystal Tokyo~  
  
View of the damaged city, litted with craters and crumbled buildings. The once bright and majestic Crystal Palace, now dark and gray, large cracks spread across its once brilliant surface. Inside, The great halls once lively with people, now empty and silent. Top floor... Neo-Queen Serenity stands alone, looking out one of the crystalline-clear walls, over the once beautiful city below. Tears fall silently from her blue eyes as she watches the world she once dreamed of slowly crumble.  
  
"I dreamed so long of creating this kingdom..." she says, "And feared it, too."  
  
A right hand takes hold of her left hand and she turns her gaze to see Sailor Mars, "It's alright, Usagi-chan." Mars says, looking out over the city as well. She then turns to face the odangoed queen and smiles, "I'm sure ChibiUsa will be fine."  
  
"I hope so." Serenity(no, Usagi) responds, "It's just, I'm not sure I'm such a good mother now, much less back then."  
  
"..."  
  
"Do you really think things'll be alright, Rei-chan?" asks Usagi.  
  
Mars shrugs, "Who knows?" she says, "The future's in 'their' hands, now." she lays her left hand along Usagi's right cheek.  
  
Usagi lays her right hand over Mars' left hand and closes her eyes, rubbing her cheek against Mars' palm and smiling. She opens her eyes to look at the other girl, "I wonder what kinda future that'll be?"  
  
"I suppose, We'll never know." Mars responds, then slowly and gently presses her lips to the queen's. Usagi instantly responds and returns the loving gesture.  
  
View pans out to a distant view of the palace... then, in a bright white flash, Crystal Tokyo ceases to be...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The End...  
  
Ramblings: Another one chapter story completed... a rarity for me, ne? Anyway, Since it's fairly rare in the show, I just had to have some Rei-chan's and Usagi-chan's in this fic. Well, Be sure to review, okay? And, Check out my other fics, if you're interested of course. Well, Gotta go. Ja! 


End file.
